


What if?

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Satine Kryze had lived? What if she had gone into hiding with Obi-Wan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

A cloaked figure hands a baby over to his new family. A young blonde girl and a young brown haired boy. Both quite young to be parents, but they would do well.

The cloaked figure didn’t speak, he simply turned back to the familiar figure of his wife. She had been completely opposed to this, and had fought hard against it, but she could do little to fight against two Jedi masters. She had, however gotten them to allow visits, if they- she was careful.

The cloaked figure embraced the other cloaked figure- though this cloak was a deep pink or red. 

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes. Her hood fell back a little revealing short blonde hair and light blue eyes. She tried to keep her tears back, wanting to be strong for her husband- they had both lost people this day. A sister, and a brother both gone. 

Though she had to admit, he lost more than just one brother. He had lost his mentors, his aunts, his uncles, his siblings. All of them gone in mere minutes. 

He pulled back slightly and their blue eyes met “Lets go home.” She nodded. She was unsure what ‘home’ was, but she didn’t care as long as she was with him. She almost rolled her eyes at how cliché that sounded.

“Let’s go then, my dear.“  
He tried to smile but couldn’t quite manage it. He jumped up on the animal behind him and reached out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and jumped up onto the animal and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Off on another adventure now, it would seem, Obi.” She quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood at least marginally. He appreciated the thought.

“Yes, I suppose.” He allowed himself a small smile thinking of their past adventures. There were many. “But it is only the beginning, Satine.”


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of a prelude to lead into the main story.

Over the years Satine made sure to watch over Leia. A cause of many an arguments in the Kenobi household. He would argue she should be there helping him watch over Luke (Although really he just wanted to be able to keep an eye on her and protect her if things went south.) This often caused her to ask him when he became so helpless to which he would glare and grumble.

“Padmé asked me to watch over her children. To make sure they were protected. You can do that for Luke here easily. Who is there to watch over Leia? Don’t say Bail, because I could easily argue the same for Luke and Owen. I know that she has more protection but I need to be there with her sometimes.. I am careful, you needn’t worry about that. I am keeping a promise to my friend. You can argue all you like but it will not change a thing. I am going to Alderaan.” That was always the end of the argument. Each time he would sigh and try to argue, but in the end he always relented. 

He knew Padmé was to Satine what Anakin had been to Obi-Wan. And so, if she had to, she simply would leave and not come back. As much as she cared about Obi-Wan- Padmé and the promise she had made to her children meant far more to her. Padmé had been there when he had not. Padmé was her sister in all but blood, the sister that stayed, the only person who ever stuck by her. As much as Obi-Wan might complain, he knew this. Padmé had been the one there to comfort her when he left and later when Bo-Katan had left. She was the only constant (other than Korkie) in her life until now. She had been her everything and now she was gone. Despite his complaints, he truly did understand that.

Luke and Leia were different for them both. Obi-Wan saw so much of Anakin in Luke, he tended to think only of Luke. Satine on the other hand only saw Padmé’s children. However.. Leia looked so much like Padmé, and as much as it killed her, it was nice to see her. She often masqueraded as a handmaiden to get close where she could.

It wasn’t lost on either of them how different things would be if the Empire hadn’t risen, if Anakin hadn’t turned. They would likely have been much closer to the children. But they tried not to think about that. And they dared not mention it.

When Obi-Wan told her what his undercover name was to be, she blushed what- to Obi-Wan- was the most adorable shade of pink. She wasn’t sure how to take it, but she decided it was meant to be a compliment.

 

Satine may have been off on Alderaan when she could be, and was gone when it happened, but when she heard about what Owen had said to Obi-Wan. When she had heard he said “Haven’t you killed enough Skywalkers?” She was furious beyond belief. Owen became unnerved at the very mention of her name now.

Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him though, he remembered how Satine had looked when he had told her. It was an accident that he told her, but she didn’t care. Owen was completely and utterly out of line and she wouldn’t stand for such lies to be told, especially when Obi-Wan would believe him. 

If Satine wasn’t a pacifist Obi-Wan would have been worried there would be a murder. She was prepared to walk the entire way if she had to, sand people be damned. If looks could kill Obi-Wan wouldn’t have worried about that, she could have killed an entire village with the glare she wore. Satine made a mental note to get a speeder. Next time she could rip into Owen faster.

The glare alone was enough to throw Owen. The second he opened the door she had begun yelling. He couldn’t make out much but he did make out something along the lines of “Not your place.” and “How dare you.” and then. “You disgust me.”   
Oh and his favourite.   
“If I were not a pacifist I hope you realize this would not have ended well. Never anger a Mandalorian.” And then stomped away but not before adding. “If I ever hear about something like this happening again I promise you, I will not be quite as conversational.” 

Needless to say Owen was fairly shaken. Obi-Wan would laugh if he didn’t feel guilty. Satine threatened to slap him if he kept blaming himself however. He tended to keep the guilt to himself now. Which annoyed Satine even more. She wanted to help as much as possible. Comfort however had never been her strong point.

Over all however, things were pretty good. Obi-Wan and Satine were strong as ever- though they had their moments. Moments where they blamed themselves, moments where they could only seem to fight, moments where they were at their wits end. 

Then one of them said something that would cause the other to smile, and all was forgotten. 

Things had been good, despite everything, it was good. 

They couldn’t have known the storm was finally approaching them. 

They couldn’t have known they would soon be parted with no choice.

It wasn’t their fault.

They couldn’t have known.


End file.
